Willing Hostage
by S.Legossi
Summary: After TLO. When a army of Demi-gods plans to attack Camp Chiron comes up with a plan, a plan that involves Annabeth acting as a hostage. Percy strongly disagrees. What happens when the plan backfires? Will Percy be able to save his Wise Girl? Percabeth
1. Annabeth Volunteers

**A Willing Hostage**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

Percy put his keys into the ignition and put his foot on the pedal, his car was packed with the summer essentials, everything from sunscreen to an extra shield. The only free spot was shotgun and that was reserved for his girlfriend, Annabeth.

It had been one year since Percy turned sixteen, but it felt like it had been forever ago. He had dreaded it since the day the whole matter was brought up but the thoughts of what could've happened still haunted him. Every time he went to Olympus for some complicated reason he actually didn't have anything to do with but somehow got involved he had to think, "I could've destroyed all of this."

It took three hours before he pulled up in front of Annabeths house, well actually her dad's house. She had attempted to live with her dad again after the final battle. And in a moment Percy was about to find out how that had gone.

Within moments Annabeth walked outside dragging two suitcases behind her, and she seemed to be struggling. Percy jumped out of the car and came to her aid, "Hey, need help?" Annabeth kept walking towards him, "I'm fine, Percy, I can handle them mysel…" Percy cut her off by planting a kiss on her; he took the suitcases and put them in the trunk.

"Just for the record I could've done that by myself." She told him while getting into the passengers seat. Percy slipped into the car a moment later and said, "So, how was living with your dad?" Annabeth shot him a dirty look, to which he responded, "That good?"

"I'm not going back, Percy. I'm putting all of them in danger." She leaned back into the leather seat and continued, "A fury showed up, tore a hole in our roof and nearly tore the boys out of bed."

Percy cringed, he remembered how horrible it was when his mom had been in a very dangerous position because of him being a demi-god, and it was horrible. "They think I'm coming back in two months, Percy, I feel like such a liar." Percy took her hand, "You're doing the right thing, wise girl." She smiled half-heartedly and Percy stepped on the ignition.

**AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

The moment Percy and Annabeth walked through the enchanted gate to camp half-blood that familiar feeling washed over the both of them. This was home, but they both knew they wouldn't be training for long. Each summer, they always ended up going on some crazy quest to save the world. And just because the worst was over didn't mean it was the end.

"Percy! Annabeth!" They turned around to see an armor-clad Grover running towards them. "Grover, how're you doing?" Percy asked, initiating their classic greeting, "Not bad, not bad." Annabeth pulled Grover into hug, "I'm taller than you, Annie." Grover said with a huge smile, "Gravity does horrible things to the mortal, Grover." She replied, laughing.

"I'm glad you guys finally got here, Chiron's been a mess all day, Rachel came up with a prophecy this morning and I have a feeling its bad." Annabeth groaned, "Already? We just got here." Percy laughed a little, "Oh the irony," He picked up his bags while Annabeth got hers, "Tell Chiron we'll be there soon." Grover nodded and added, "Annabeth, bring Malcolm, he'll need to be there too."

**AT THE BIG HOUSE**

The Cabin leaders sat around the large table in the camps main building, Chiron and Dionysus sat at the two ends, both of them looking very distressed.

Percy sat between Travis Stoll and a boy from the Hermes cabin. Travis had been more sullen since Connor died a year earlier, they were each others other half, but oddly enough he and Clarisse had been getting closer since they both had lost their best friends in the so-called final battle.

"Sorry to be calling a meeting so soon, but we received some rather disturbing news this morning that we must attend to." Chiron began, "Our Oracle has delivered another prophecy that refers to an upcoming revolt. Although all gods now have a cabin here, there are a few Demi-gods who still want to rule Olympus."

Dionysus raised his hand, "I hate to interrupt brother, but a few? We have an army of Demi-gods set on destroying Olympus and they are going to aim for Camp first." Judging by the looks on everybody's faces there wasn't that much surprise; it was more disgust than anything. "It isn't all negative though, we have a spy within the anti-god camp who has agreed to help us."

Percy knew there was a catch to this, just by Chiron's tone. "So what? Now we get this spy to go back in and get more information? Won't that be suspicious when all of a sudden he's sneaking around instead of training?" Clarisse spoke up; Chiron looked down and held his breath.

"What's the catch, Chiron?" Malcolm asked, Chiron looked up. "Our spy, Ethan Nakamura, will be taking one of our campers with him. And they will pose as a hostage."

Percy expected one of two things to happen. Everyone would start screaming questions or they would be dead silent, it seemed this time it would be option number one.

Dionysus slammed his fist on the table to regain control and at that moment the room went silent. "We are not shooting blindly, we have a plan!" He bellowed. "This hostage will be under the care of Mr. Nakamura, and in total honesty, will be in great danger. This is so our spy will have an alibi and we have a second contact inside enemy lines."

It was quiet for a minute before Annabeth spoke up, "I'll do it." Percy, who had been quiet for the most part stood up. "Annabeth there is no way I'm letting you do that."

She completely ignored him and turned to Chiron, "You're going to need a strategist down there, Chiron, Ethan's an amazing fighter but he's not going to be able to come up with a plan on moments notice if needed."

"Annabeth, no." Percy said, "You could die down there, it's too risky." Annabeth turned her attention to Percy, she had a lifeless quality to her, yet determined. "I can hold my own in a fight, Percy, you know that." Percy couldn't argue with that, but he didn't want his Wise Girl going into this with Ethan, a former traitor. "She's right Percy." Chiron said sullenly.

Percy shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no…" "Annabeth," Chiron started, "You will act as Ethan's hostage."


	2. I Disagree With Wise Girl

**Willing Hostage **

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it, we hadn't even been at camp for an hour and there's already a problem. Maybe not a world-ending problem, but a problem nonetheless. Not only that but Annabeth, MY Annabeth, was going to be a hostage?

What if Ethan wasn't really our spy, what if he was still going all teenage-angst on the gods? Then we were all in trouble, especially Annabeth. In case you haven't noticed, I am very much against this.

I kicked a rock that was near my foot and it hit against the Big House door, where Chiron had kept Annabeth for a moment discussing his brilliant plan. Brilliant my ass, this could all backfire and we'd all be screwed.

Annabeth was the first to walk out of the Big House; she had a cold hard expression. I hadn't seen that one for a while, not since Rachel had shown up at the Empire State Building last year. And that was not pleasant. You know what else wasn't going to be pleasant? Begging her not to do this, it would be amazing if I got out of this with my head still on my shoulders.

I walked up to her hoping for her to tell me she declined, but I should've known better. "I'm going to do this, Percy, don't try to convince me otherwise." She kept walking. "Annabeth, please don't do this, I don't want to…" "Lose me?" She took the words right out of my mouth. "Yes, Annabeth, and what's wrong with that?" She hadn't stopped walking so I grabbed her hand, "Annabeth, talk to me? Why'd you take this quest?"

"I can't say Percy." Annabeth didn't look mad now, she looked like she was about to cry, and I had only seen her cry once before. For her, anger was better than tears.

"Why?" I asked, she tried to win control over her emotions again, trying to be smooth about it too.

She shook her head, "Please don't get involved, Percy." She blinked a few times, "I can't say anymore, I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to say something but she reached into her pocket and put on her hat. She was gone in seconds.

**That Night **

I had been a few hours since Annabeth disappeared to who-knows-where. I went back to my cabin and met up with Tyson, we talked for a while and it didn't take long for him to ask about her, I lied and said she was fine. Tyson helped me unpack and then I decided to go see Chiron about this.

He was one the steps of the Big House reading a Latin book about who knows what. "Oh Percy, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked not looking up from his book. I hated to be such an adolescent towards Chiron, so I decided not to.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Annabeth." Chiron sighed, not a great reaction. "Chiron, I want to now why she's doing this. But she's not telling me anything." Chiron put down his book, "Annabeth took the quest because she is qualified, and she can get herself out if anything goes wrong." He picked up his book again and muttered, "I hope."

"I hope? Chiron, we can't take chances like that. Why is she even doing this?" I noticed Chiron was getting fidgety, flipping through ages of his book with superhuman speed. Well, god-speed.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase took this quest to make up for something she promised to Luke a long time ago. And I doubt she would want to tell you that due to the reaction your about to have."

"Luke! Luke is dead, why would she risk herself like that when he isn't even around to hold her up to it? What difference would it…" Then I analyzed his previous words, "She was probably thinking about that reaction."

Chiron nodded, "What Miss Chase is doing is dangerous, yes, but she'll be saving quite possibly hundreds of demi-gods from making the same mistake Luke did, a mistake which cost him his life."

As much as that made sense I wasn't about to agree with him. "What are the chances they'll listen to her?" Chiron put the book down again, "Next to nothing, and she's aware of this. But she'll be saving camp either way Percy."

So that was it, Annabeth was going on a suicide quest. Not without a fight she wasn't. 


	3. Annabeth Gets Hit

**Willing Hostage**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: **Hey, sorry it took so long to update I've been super busy. Thanks for the reviews and everything, they make it worthwhile. Thank you so much and hope you enjoy chapter three.

I woke up the morning with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, maybe it was bad food. But something told me that wasn't it. I kept thinking about Annabeth and the quest, how she was going off with Ethan, who for all we knew was ready to stab us I the back within a moments notice.

I rolled out of bed and stepped on a piece of my armour. Apparently Tyson hadn't had time to clean up yet. The sunlight trickled through the skylight and the three windows in the cabin, the heat got in as well so I was shirtless. Then there was a knock on my door, I decided not to bother with the shirt, it was probably Tyson anyways.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Tyson, it was Annabeth. Annabeth in an oversized hoodie and shorts, Annabeth who was practically the walking dead.

"Hey." I said after about a minute of silence, Annabeth nodded and walked right in to the cabin. She sat on my bed and put her face into her hands then sighed.

I will admit I was a little shocked; she wasn't as… present as usual. "Babe, you okay?" I asked sitting beside her, she shook her head and put her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her.

"Percy, please don't hate me, I have to do this." She said into my shoulder.

Truth be told, I didn't hate or blame her at all. I blamed Chiron for supporting her in this instead of being concerned for her safety. And then that's when I got my genius idea. What if she thought I hated her for this? Maybe she wouldn't go.

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Annabeth." I replied, my plan is now in effect. "I don't think I can forgive you for that." Her head came off from my shoulder and she shot me a confused look.

"What?" She practically whispered. I stood up and stood in front of her, it was going to kill me to do this but if it made her stay. "I would hate you if you left."

She didn't look angry or annoyed, she looked hurt. And even worse it was my fault. "I'm so sorry." She said just as quiet as before; than she looked up at me and smiled a bit, she was go to stay.

"I'm going to go, even if it means your going to hate me." She wasn't crying, she's strong like that. But than she did something that would haunt me forever, she took off her camp necklace and threw it on my bed and said, "I'm not gong to make it through this one."

And like an idiot, I stood there while I watcher her walk out of my cabin.

**Later That Day**

At about noon Annabeth and Ethan left, I watched them go. Annabeth, Ethan and Chiron stood by the creek, all looking intensely serious.

"We're going to have to make this seem real, so Annabeth," Chiron turned to her, "You will be bound."

"Alright Chiron, but if Ethan takes me to them like this they're going to suspect something." Chiron cringed, I'm sure he didn't like the idea of purposely injuring Annabeth. I agreed with him on that one.

Annabeth turned to Ethan, "Punch me." Ethan looked taken back, but if he even thought about… then he punched her, her neck snapped back and I heard a crack. Oh I was going to send this kid straight to the underworld in a second.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, looking up and smearing the blood on her face, than she turned back to Chiron, "Let's do this." Chiron nodded and handed her a small vial which she swallowed. It only took a second before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell in Ethan's arms.

You know, after seeing my girlfriend punched and falling into the arms of another man (Actually, Ethan's more of a noob) and then tied up in front of you I'd be on Ethan strangling him, but the worst part was I didn't do anything about it.

I watched as Chiron gave Ethan his last instructions and some nectar and ambrosia. Then he carried Annabeth off into the green.

Then I remebered the last words I had said to her, "I'll hate you if you leave." Well she's gone, but I don't hate her. But how was she supposed to know? Than I remebered her last words to me, "I'm not going to make it through this one."

Then I fell to my knees and punched the ground, knowing I may never see her again.


	4. Men Don't Cry

**Willing Hostage**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone, they help so much, it's nice to see people enjoy the story. Here's the next chapter, I'm hoping it's a tear jerker.

It had been two hours since I had watched Annabeth being carried away by Ethan. And I was miserable. Chiron had told me no one but the cabin leaders knew of this and that I couldn't say anything or reflect that anything was wrong. And if anyone asked, Annabeth had gone on a quest to recover one of her mom's ancient artefacts. It was plausible, if inside I wasn't being torn up by the fact she was gone. And I had let her go.

"Percy," I turned around to see Malcolm standing behind me holding a piece of paper. "This was on Annabeths bed; it says your name on it." I got off of the picnic bench I was sitting at and took the paper from him. "Thanks." I replied.

"Hey, Percy," Malcolm said before turning away, "I know your worried for her and everything but I know she's doing the right thing for camp, she does too. And I think you know it as well." He smiled sympathetically, "I also think she's coming back to camp after this is all over, she's smart. And you'd save her if she ever needed it.

"Thanks man." I answered, in a way he was right but I still couldn't come to terms with the fact she was bait. If I couldn't protect her when she was right there in front of me how could I when she was thousands of miles away?

"One last thing, Percy. She knows it too, that you'll save her if she needs saving. No matter what that letter says she knows it."

And with that Malcolm walked away. He had a lot of faith in Annabeth, and I should too but that wasn't the problem. She was in Ethan's care, the same guy who had stabbed her on the bridge and almost gotten her killed. She had scared me so much that day, I thought I was going to lose her, and all because she took a dagger meant for me.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands and decided it would be better to read this by the water, where I felt my calmest. So that's what I did, I sat in front of the place where we had first kissed. I know I'm a gushy mess right now, worse than ever before actually. But there was thing a man does not do, and that is cry.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know you think I'm being stupid and I should stay at camp but I promised Luke when he died for us, he deserves that much. To be completely honest I still don't trust Ethan and his intentions but I'm prepared. I love you, Percy and I never meant to make you hate me because of this. But I can't blame you, you have the right. Don't do anything that stupid and dangerous while I'm gone, however long that may be. Actually scratch that, you're going to do something reckless, you're the ADHD poster child of the century. Like that time you attacked Ms. Dodd's at the subway station, almost got us killed. Or with the sheep when we were getting the silver fleece, or when we got spotted on Luke's ship, or… this could go on forever if I mention anymore but you get the point. The funny thing is that the one thing that has put us in danger so many times is the exact thing I love so much about you. Not only that but it's saved us before, like the time on the bridge. I'm hoping Malcolm get's this to you in time, I trust him. And you should too, I know he's going to give you advice, please listen to it. He's smart one last thing, whatever happens doesn't be mad at Chiron and if I don't come back move on. Life is too short for you to mourn over death. Don't come after me; don't try to bring me back, if I need you I'll let you know I swear. _

_I'm so sorry I put you though this Percy_

_I love you, Annabeth. _

There is one thing a man doesn't do, and that's cry. I guess I just became a little boy again. All of a sudden, I got the horrible feeling that she wasn't going to make it. And it was my fault. She would never ask for my help, never. That quality will be what get's her killed.

I'm sorry Annabeth, but I can't promise you anything.


	5. My Dad Breaks Another Rule

**Willing Hostage**

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews, they are so helpful. I hope everyone enjoys this next part. I'm thinking we should check up on Annabeth.

Yesterday Annabeth left camp in Ethan Nakamura's arms, last night I had my first dream about Annabeth. And it was not helping my stress issues.

_Ethan carried a unconscious girl in his arms, her nose had a line of dried blood which had travelled past her lip and her arms and legs had multiple scratches and scars had begun to form. Anyone who knew her would have problems identifying this girl. Ethan stopped in front of a large tree and stared t it for a moment before speaking a few words in Greek. The tree seemed to crack down the middle and a not-so-familiar individual stood with a bored stare. _

_ He had messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a practically flawless completion, this guy had not fought much. He wore a windbreaker and jeans with tears strategically at the knees, he was probably sixteen. _

_ "Ethan, you're not a total mess-up." He said, "You managed to bring… who is that girl anyways?" Ethan rolled his eyes, "No why would Jesse send you, Willington?" _

_ "Because I have gained his trust," The boy said, "Something you should start doing. He thought you almost went over to the good guys." He pointed at the girl in Ethan's arms, "Now who's the girl?"_

_ "Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend." Ethan replied, the boy walked up to him and took her from his arms. "If you hadn't handled her like a dull sword maybe she wouldn't be a bloody pulp." _

_ "Whatever Jake, just take the damn hostage." Ethan snapped, he walked into the tree and went down some kind of hole, maybe a shaft. Jake lingered and looked at the girl with a dangerous and sinister expression. "Percy, you lucky son of a God." _

I woke up, sweating and very angry. Jake, I would need to find out who he was. I checked my watch, seven AM. I got dressed and left my bed unmade, as usual. Maybe Tyson was coming back to camp soon.

Tyson, oh gods, I do not want to explain where Annabeth is to Tyson.

I didn't bother going to the mess hall, I needed to see Chiron, who luckily was about to enter the Big House before I stopped him.

"Chrion!" I hollered, he turned around and sighed, I'm sure was expecting another guilt-trip round. "I'm not going to be a jerk right now, I just need to know who Jake Willington is."

His face dropped then contorted, "I'm sorry Percy, but I don't think you need to…"

"Chiron, I just let my girlfriend go on a life-ending mission and was told nothing of the plan, I deserve to know who this guy that is holding her hostage is." The words came out clam and collected, but also intense.

"He's your brother, Percy."


	6. My Brother

**Willing Hostage**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Especially those who keep sticking around to read, it helps so much. I have never updated a story so fast, and actually wanted to keep updating. So here's the next chapter.

"My brother." I repeated, "I'd believe anything but that." Chiron shook his head sadly, "I wish I were lying to you Percy. I really do."

I've bee turned into a hamster, been in a casino that would keep you hostage by forcing candy flowers down your throat, and rode a flying horse. And this by far is the weirdest yet, well, since Tyson. But he's a Cyclops, and older… I think. I wouldn't know.

"Chiron, if this is some twisted plan to get me to stay it isn't working." I said numbly, Chiron continued to walk into the Big House, "Please, Percy. Follow me."

I followed him into the little office he had set up, which really was just a chair and desk in the middle of the library. He motioned for me to sit and took out a file folder from one of the many he had on one shelf.

"Jake Willington, age seventeen. His mother Therese Willington, father Poseidon." Chiron read, "He ran away fro home after a harpies disguised as his teacher tried to kill him."

Heh, I know that feeling. "He found Luke before Grover got to him." Poor Grover, the guy must've felt terrible.

Maybe if he had got to him before Luke he would be… No way. No way am I feeling sorry for this guy, he's practically leading the whole rebellion! And he has Annabeth. I don't care if he was turned evil or not, the guy was going down.

"Percy, I must ask you," Chiron continued, "How did you hear of Jake?"

Great, now I had to tell the truth. Sure I could;ve come up with some strategic way to handle this little confrontation but like Annabeth said, I;m the ADHD poster child of the year, she was the strategist.

Oh gods, I was worried about her. If anything I was just angry at myself for letting her go. And now where was she, in my brothers arms about to be handed over to this Jesse guy.

"I had a dream." I answered, "Ethan was carrying Annabeth to this tree, it opened up and Jake was there waiting." Chiron got thatg look he gets when he knows I'm not saying everything.

"Jesse. He said something Jesse, and Ethan was annoyed he was there. Then Ethan gave Annabeth to Jake and I woke up." Then a thought occurred to me, "Does Annabeth know?"

"That she would be in danger, yes. That Jake is your brother, no." Chiron swallowed hard, "But with him in the equation this is going to get dangerous."

"Get dangerous? It was dangerous when we started this, Chiron, this is more than dangerous!"

"Especially when Ethan wasn't supposed to let Annabeth out of his sight! Do you know what this means Percy?" Chiron snapped, he seemed to lose control for a moment before collecting himself.

"He's betrayed us already, and didn't think we'd find out. Now Annabeth is in your brothers hands and he knows quite well who you are and your relations." Chiron ran his hand through his hair. "The plan backfired, we've been betrayed. Now Annabeth is better left for dead and… we're sending you in."


	7. I'm Ready To Kill Somebody

**A Willing Hostage**

**Authors Note: **Hey, it's been a long time since I've written for this. The recent reviews actually alerted me back to it, so thanks for all those who reviewed. So without further ado, we have the seventh chapter of the story. And I do not own PJO, Rick Riordon does.

I was being sent it, it was bittersweet news. I mean I'm happy that I get to work my magic and get my girlfriend the heck out of danger, but it had to be bad for Chiron to agree to send me.

Malcolm met me at my cabin, to discuss the plan. Chiron figured that this should be as confidential as possible. A quest backfiring like this would make the campers nervous, and considering the gossip about Annabeths kidnapping was due any day now it wouldn't help.

"Percy, I was filled in about Annabeth. I'm sorry." I nodded and we manly-hugged.

"I'm going to get her back." He looked at me sympathetically, like he knew I was doubting myself. But I can't let myself doubt, I had to believe I was going to win. Like the word I learnt in socials… manifest destiny or something like that.

For the next hour he told me about the anti-god base, Jesse, pretty much anything and everything we knew about these guys. He never mentioned Jake, I'm guessing Chiron didn't tell him that part. It was much better that way. Right before my brain exploded with information, Malcolm told me one vital piece of information.

"You have one week before the invasion of camp, and that's according to Ethan." I had almost forgotten about Ethan, I need to make a reminder to kill him.

"How do we know it's not fake information?" I asked, "They could attack us in five minutes for all we know." Malcolm nodded, the expression on his face was not comforting. Come to think of it I had not seen one reassuring facial expression since I got to camp.

"I know." Was all he said, he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to me. It was scrunched to the point that it was soft, like a love note some teenage girl had kept for years. He pointed at it and said, "Ethan left that in his room. He was so nervous I guess he forgot to get rid of it." I opened it and tried to make out a few words, but the dyslexia beat me.

_Eb prapered ot elave macp yb ned fo ujly – sejes_

What it actually said was: _Be prepared to leave camp by end of July – Jesse_

"So they're going to attack by the end of July?" I asked, Malcolm tilted his head slightly.

"That's what we think, it'd be a good time to attack. Middle of summer, right when the campers are most comfortable. We wouldn't expect it then, it'd be more logical to attack at the end of the summer, then they'd have a lot of time to get ready for it." Logic is one thing I'm positive most of the anti-god kids don't have.

It was quiet for a while, it was a little jacquard for me, but it seemed Malcolm was in a place of deep thought. Annabeth did this to me a lot, froze me out while she thought.

Even thinking about her hurt right now, it'd been one day she'd been with the anti-god kids, a lot could've happened. For a second I remembered her allowing Ethan to punch her. If Ethan did that with little hesitation I didn't even want to think about what they'd do to her without thinking. I have major screwed up this time, and I pray to the gods I can fix it.

That night I had another dream, this one was worse than the other one. Much worse.

_Four boys sat around a old poker table, playing with broken chips and drachmas, if they hadn't been under eighteen it would've looked like a normal poker night with a bunch of guys desperate to get away from their kids and wife. _

_ I recognized two of them, Jake and Ethan. The other two looked the same age as Jake, except one of them was huge and had a tattoo one his right shoulder and the other was skinny and had red shaggy hair. _

_ "I fold." Jake said, putting his cards on the table, "This game is so rigged." _

_ "Whatever, bud." The huge one said, he sounded like Morgan Freeman, no joke. This guys voice alone would make someone run for cover. If I wasn't so pissed at the group of them I'd be a little worried. _

_ "Since you sick at poker," The redhead said to Jake, "You should go check on that chick." Jake scowled at him, "Screw you, man." _

_ "Go do it, Jake." Whoever said this was not in sight, Jake nodded and left the room. The other boys were silent, whoever just ordered Jake around was high in power, no doubt. _

_ Jake walked down a cement hallway, it must've been cold down their, and a little puff came out of Jakes mouth every time he breathed. He got halfway down the hall then knocked on a door, when there was no answer he knocked again. The door opened a little and a girl's head popped out, "What do you want?" She hissed. _

_ "I'm here to see Annabeth." Jake answered, the girl looked at him and nodded hesitantly. She went to let him in but stopped him right before he took a step._

_ "Be gentle, she's really hurt after you guys did a crap job of transporting her here." So she wasn't at the tree anymore, great. Now we have no freaking idea where they are. _

_ Jake pushed away the girls arm and walked past her, and then I saw Annabeth. She was sleeping on a poorly maintained hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. _

_ "I don't understand why you didn't just give her ambrosia." The girl said, "Instead of keeping her in permanent pain. It's extremely inhumane." So they were keeping her hurt? Sick little… "She's not dying, Emily. If we keep her like this she doesn't put up any fight. Apparently she's a spitfire." Damn right she is. _

_ The girl, Emily, bit her lip and shook her head. If she didn't agree with this why was she putting up with it. Jake, who was standing by Annabeth, went over to Emily, took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. So they were dating, clearly Emily was insane. _

_ "Babe, go get some sleep. You look tired." Jake said, Emily nodded and left the room, firmly shutting the door behind her. I wanted her to come back, in a way make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Annabeth. _

_ Annabeth, oh gods, she looked terrible. All the bruises and scratches were still there, her face had been washed so there was no more dried blood. But she looked like she couldn't breathe, every time her chest lifted she gasped a little. If that was how she was sleeping I wondered how it was when she was awake. _

_ "Wake up gorgeous." He's getting me angry, "We need to have a little talk." Annabeth opens her eyes slowly, like she's taking everything in for the first time. _

_ "Good morning." Jake says with mock enthusiasm. _

_ "Screw you." Annabeth barely whispers, that's my girl. _

_ "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jake snickers. _

_ Annabeth is glaring at him, it's obvious he did something very wrong to her. And he was going to pay for it. "I'm not telling you anything." She says._

_Jake looks at her for a second and tilts his head. _

_ "That's alright," he smirks, "That's not why I'm here." Then he turns around and faces… me. He can see me, I doubt it at first, but he's looking right into my eyes. "I just want your boyfriend to come visit." The in one fluid movement he spins around and punches Annabeth full-force in the gut. My heart stops in my chest as she screams then whimpers as quietly as possible. When she takes her next breath blood dribbles out of the side of her mouth, and I want to tear out Jakes heart and force-feed it to him. _

_ "Annabeth, I really hope he comes." Jake says, then he bends down and whispers something in her ear. He pulls away and walks out of the room, the minute the door closes Annabeth starts to cry. Then I wake up. _


	8. Rachel Does Her Job Wrong

**Willing Hostage**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJTO

**Authors Note**: Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and reminders. It really makes me want to put up a new chapter every day; unfortunately school does not permit me to do so. Anyways, here is a brand new chapter for your enjoyment. So hope you guys like it!

Sunlight pierced my open curtains; I had just woken up from my nightmare. Here I had two decisions, tell Chiron of my dream or go along with the original plan. But of course, that plan had been altered now, they had moved. So I should probably tell Chiron and Malcolm, we would need to restratigize.

Then again, if I told him he might change his mind about me going. It is an obvious trap for me, after all. Jake _saw_ me, I have no idea how, but it scares me. I don't know what to do, tell or don't. Either way I'm royally screwed.

Then there's a knock on my door, I'm scared to answer it. If it's more bad news… oh gods, I can't handle any more bad news right now.

"Percy!" It sounds like Grover; "I need to talk to you now." Oh, I really don't feel like talking. Then again, I only really feel like punching Jakes face in and that's not happening anytime soon so I guess I should talk to Grover. I get up and go answer he door.

"Hey." Grover says numbly, he looks miserable. And there's a little bit of fluff in his goatee, which makes me think he's been eating furniture again. If he keeps doing that we're going to be out of furniture by the end of summer.

"Hi." I reply, I sound just about as lively as he did.

"Is it true?" He asks, oh no.

"Is what true?" I can play this game until I'm positive he's not just talking about what's for breakfast.

"Is Annabeth really…" I don't let him finish; I grab his arm and pull him into the cabin, slamming the door when he's in.

"How do you know, Grover?" I sound really urgent, and I shouldn't, urgency makes Grover nervous. I scan the room for any pieces of furniture I want to stay out of Grover's digestive system before he answers.

"It's true. Oh no." He puts his face in his hands, he's not crying, just trying to compose himself. I think.

"Grover, where'd you hear this?" I put my hands on his shoulders to bring him back. He looks back up at me, his face is even more miserable than when he came in.

"It was an accident, I was going to talk to Chiron about my infection and…" Infection? Umm… gross. Grover notices my face and says, "You don't want to know." And I agree with him.

"It's true, Grover." There's no point lying to him now, I just need to be careful how much I tell.

"What can I do?" He asks, I think for a moment. Technically I have received permission to go on a quest, I just need to see the Oracle. Rachel wouldn't tell on me, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell on me.

"Come with me." I say, Grover looks a little taken back. He doesn't ask where, he knows me too well by now.

"I've been granted a quest, after I see Rachel we'll be good to go. We'll get ready now, see Rachel tonight and leave while everybody's at campfire." Grover looks unhappy.

"Percy, why do I have a suspicion that you're running away?" He asks, I shrug.

"Are you in?" He considers for a second.

"We need to save Annabeth, if things are as bad as Chiron said we need to get to her fast." He nods, "I'm in."

That night, while everybody's getting ready for capture the flag we go to see Rachel. She's hanging out in her attic, reading some Jane Austen book. It's probably some artsy literature, I don't think she even knows what an Archie comic is.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" She asks me when I slip in.

"I need you to do your 'Oracle' thing, give me a poem." I reply.

"Really?" She put her books down, "Chiron didn't tell me anything about another quest." Dang, she's on to me. Come Percy, be discreet and smooth.

"It's about Annabeth," At the mention of Annabeth Rachel's face falls, like she already considers her dead. "Her quest has been altered, he sent me here to see you. I can't let out details, sorry." Rachel looks suspicious, but hesitantly nods.

"Come sit." I follow her to two pillows sitting in front of the window.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me, Percy." She says, "Are you?" I am, but I can't lie twice in a row so I nod. Dumb idea, but I know Rachel and she proceeds to grab my hands anyway. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens her eyes again. Only this time her eyes are glowing, I know that Rachel is now in prophecy mode.

A dead feud will be born again

_A war will ensue with the foes and the friend_

_The double-crossed traitor trust will regain _

_Though not before leaving an innocent dead _

_Bittersweet victory and the war will refrain _

_With many hearts light and few of lead_

Rachel's eyes should've stopped glowing, she should've snapped out of it and asked me what she just told me. That didn't happen. Instead her grip on my hands got tighter and she started talking again.

The son of Poseidon will set off the trap

_Sending the daughter of the wise to her death_

_Amidst the war another will rage_

_The result will be one quite deranged_

Then Rachel blinked and she was back to normal, looking at me expectantly. My mind was rushing too much to answer her when she asked me why I looked like I'd seen a ghost. I mean, I was confused. What the heck just happened. Two prophesies, TWO! I have never heard of someone receiving two prophecies before leaving for a quest. On top of that, what did they mean?

"What did I say, Percy?" Rachel asked, "What's wrong?" I just shook my head, I didn't… I just… I don't know. The prophecies repeated over and over in my head, and for some weird reason one line stood out to me. '_The result will be one quite deranged_'.

"I have to go, Rachel. Now." I shook her hands off me and got up, "Please don't tell Chiron I was here." Then I ran downstairs to Grover, when I kept walking out of the Big House and straight to my cabin he didn't ask any questions, he just followed.

I ran into my cabin, grabbed my backpack and met Grover back outside. He was ready to go as well.

"How are we getting to where we're going?" He asked, oh geez, I completely forgot to tell him the plan. Well, I guess it's safer to tell him when we're on our way.

"We're catching a bus." I replied evenly, "Is everyone at the fire?" I asked, Grover nodded.

We walked to the entrance to the camp and I couldn't help but to stop for a moment and look at the pillars that welcomed us there every year. That's when I noticed it, a long, dried-out line of seaweed tied to one of the pillars leading into the bushes closest to the pillar. Grover saw it too, he looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He asked, I shrugged and followed the seaweed into the bush. The line was brittle and broke crisply when I pulled on it. I stuck my hand into the bush and felt a rough fabric. I grabbed on to it and pulled it out, I nearly gasped when I saw what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Grover asked, I nodded. I could barely believe it myself. It was Annabeths hat, the same one she had in her pocket when Ethan carried her off.

"She had this when she was taken Grover." I said, "It shouldn't be here." Grover looked dumbfounded, I probably looked the same.

"How would she get it here?" Grover asked, I glanced around us. I don't know why I did it, but maybe whoever set this up was still here? I took a long look at Annabeths hat and put it into my pocket. Then I took a even longer look at the pillars. Only three days ago Annabeth and I stood here looking forward to a great Summer. Three days ago I wasn't fearing for her life, I would do anything to go back to that moment right now.

"Come on, Grover." I said, "We have to get to Connecticut."


	9. I Decide To Stop Thinking

Willing Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordian does.

**Authors Note**: Thanks for the reviews and the subscriptions, it means so much to me. I couldn't help but to get another chapter up as soon as I could.

Grover and I caught a bus headed to Connecticut thirty minutes after leaving camp; I had been running on pure adrenaline since Rachel gave me her super-special-prophecy-double. The minute it was Grover's turn to sleep on the bus I was left all alone to do something I really did not want to do. Think.

Both of the prophecies mentioned Annabeth, and neither of them in a good way. I tried to apply the double meaning aspect that Annabeth always warned me about but it only came out one way both times. Annabeth is going to die, and either Jake or I was going to be her death. I pray to the gods there is a double meaning now.

Then there was the whole problem with the hat, as I held it in my hands I wiped the dirt off of it. I wanted to know how it got there when Annabeth is somewhere in Connecticut. There's another thing, my altered plan. Malcolm had said the tree Ethan had brought Annabeth to was there, considering it was a nights drive it must've been a three days walk.

So where was Annabeth now? I had no idea whatsoever. There was just too much to think about, too much to consider. I just wanted to see Annabeth again, and do something more than just sit on this stupid bus and travel aimlessly trying to find her.

"Percy?" I heard Grover say groggily, "I don't think I'm going to sleep anymore, do you want to?" I nodded my thanks and turned my backpack into a pillow. When I fell asleep, I had another damn dream.

_The girl, the crazy girl that was dating my crazy ughh… brother, was sitting on a chair in the corner of Annabeths room. Annabeth was asleep, breathing just as painstakingly as before but alive. Emily, the crazy girl, was watching her with a pained expression on her face. She felt guilty for her, sincerely guilty. _

_ Who wouldn't feel guilty for the beat-up girl who could barely breathe much less protect herself? Not my brother. That still feels weird, that sick bastard my brother. _

_ "Emily," At first I had to really look around to see where the voice came from, "That's your name, right?" Oh my gods it was Annabeth, I hadn't even noticed she was awake. Apparently neither had Emily, she looked spooked. _

_ "Yes." She said quietly._

_ "Why are you doing this?" When Annabeth asked Emily looked as if she had just been smacked in the face. _

_ "I don't mean it personally, but the gods started accepting their children, what is there to fight for?" Annabeth sounded scratchy and weak as hell, but she wanted answers. I started to wonder if she could see me too. _

_ "I… I… It's complicated." Emily stuttered._

_ "I have time." Annabeth shot back, "I'm not going anywhere." Emily looked down and shook her head. I'm pretty sure she didn't know what she was still doing there. _

_ "Hey," Annabeth said, "Thanks for that earlier, it means a lot." By this point Annabeths voice was too low to even hear, she started dozing off again. _

_Emily nodded slightly, like she was saying 'no problem'. They both knew what Annabeth was talking about; I didn't get a chance to hear more before I woke up._

"Percy, wake up. We're here." I woke up to Grover shaking my shoulders, when he saw I was somewhat awake he grabbed my arm and dragged me up. It was dark out; the streets were empty outside of the bus. It must be really late or really early.

"I have a really bad feeling," He said as he dragged me down the isle, "That something really bad is going to happen." We got off the bus and it drove away, I couldn't help but to feel a little deserted.

"I hate it when you say things like that. You're usually…" I never got to finish my sentence; before we knew it a Harpie pulled on my hood and dragged me a few feet before letting me go. I wanted to let a few f-bombs loose, but settled for muttering a mean phrase in Greek. One Annabeth had taught on our first quest.

I got up and reached for my back pocket, trying to find Riptide, but it wasn't there. It couldn't be far, it always returns to my pocket if it's too far away. Then I saw it, right by Grover's hooves.

"Grover!" I yelled, "My sword!" The Harpie swung down a second time, I ducked and Grover, by luck, managed to bend down to get Riptide the moment she flew overhead. He tossed me Riptide and I took off its cap, a full sword emerging. For a second I forgot how heavy it was.

Now the Harpie was perched on a building corner, it hissed and jumped off its perch, aiming for me. I waited until it got three feet away and swung, I barely scraped its leg. It sounded pretty painful for it though. The Harpie carried out a long screech before crashing into a shop window; I secretly hoped they had insurance for Harpie attacks.

It took a while for it to recover and lash back out at us, but when it did, Grover nearly got his throat torn open.

"Grover," I asked, "You alright?" Grover held a hand to his face then took it away. He had a thin line of blood forming there but nothing too serious. He nodded to me and grabbed his windpipes, if he was going to play Hilary Duff I'm positive that nasty Harpie would fly away like a torpedo.

The Harpie seemed royally pissed that it missed Grover, so it prepared for another strike. Grover wasn't ready for it, and the Harpie was coming fast. I ran towards him, telling him to move as I did. I realized I wouldn't get there fast enough after a second but kept running anyways, maybe I could.

"Grover!" He looked right at me, I wanted to punch myself for distracting him. I did not want Grover to die. Then the Harpie was right behind him, its talons going for the back of Grover's neck.

"Grover!" I screamed again, just as it was going to mutilate Grover, it proofed. A cloud of dust settled on Grover and the concrete around him. Grover looked at me with a mix of amazement and fear.

"Did you do that?" He asked, I shook my head. I felt just as amazed as he did, more confused. Grover bent down and picked up an arrow, what killed the Harpie. He looked at me, we were both thinking the same thing.

"Honestly," A voice in the alley said, "I just save your furry behind and all you can do is stare at each other like idiots?" A girl walked out of the shadows, and I could not believe it.

"Thalia?"

**Authors Note****: **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, now that there is another character added to the plot. Please do not hold back with reviews and subscribing, it lets me know people are actually reading my work. Thanks for reading guys, expect another chapter soon!


	10. We Confiscate Thalia's Bow

Willing Hostage:

Chapter 10

Authors Note: It's been a long time coming, I know. School has been insane and I've only had time to do the occasional one-shot. So sorry, but I'm back now! Enjoy the next chapter.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" I asked, the last few minutes had happened so fast and the last thing I expected to see was Thalia in Connecticut. Seriously, a flying pig would've been more likely.

"Your welcome." She replied flatly, "But the real question is why are you here and not at camp? I've heard what's happening, I figured you'd be back there preparing for a hell of a battle."

"We were, until…" Grover trailed off, I know he was about to mention Annabeth but had the good sense to not say anything yet. Thalia shot Grover a suspicious look and shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when we're in a more… private place." I looked around; we were on a deserted street. Though I had to admit, Thalia was probably right.

"Are you staying anywhere?" I asked, Thalia nodded.

"With Artemis?" She nodded again; there was no way that we'd be squatting near their camp. Unless we wanted to be chased away from hundreds of immortal girls, and to most guys that sounds fantastic. It would be too, if the girls weren't wielding bows and had thousands of years of target practice.

"We'll grab a motel room." I said, "You should come with us, though. I have something to tell you."

"Would it be the reason you're here and not at camp?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later we're checked into a Super 8 and sitting in a circle on one of the beds. The bed sort of smells like wet dog but I'm trying to ignore it, Thalia notices it as well but Grover seems to be content.

"So what's going on?" Thalia is fiddling with an arrow; I would rather her put it down before I tell her I let Annabeth be used as bait.

"Could you just put away the arrow for a sec, please?" I ask, Thalia stares at me while slowly placing the arrow on the side table. I glance at Grover and he smacks it onto the floor. Obviously we're on the same page.

"Is it so bad that I would want to impale you?" Honestly, yes. Yes it is that bad. I feel a little pang of guilt, and I'm sure I can feel Annabeth's hat burning a hole in my pocket. It's quiet while I try to come up with the right words to say. Then I realize there is no words, nothing I can say without getting really angry really fast. So I take the hat out of my pocket and toss it on the bed.

Thalia stares at the hat, then looks back up at me. Her eyebrows are knitted together like she's confused but inside she knows what has happened. She's seen it before.

"She's still alive, right?" She whispers, she isn't crying but she's choked up.

"Yes, I'm having dreams about where she is but it's not looking good." I'm sounding a little choked too, mostly because it's the first time I've admitted out loud that she's in a great amount of danger.

"So you do know where she is?" I shake my head, no. Thalia puts a hand on her forehead.

"I can't believe this is happening again. We almost lost her once, Percy and we were very, very lucky then." Yes we were, so very lucky.

"There's a lot more." Grover spoke for the first time since Thalia appeared. Thalia shot me a glance, one that demanded answers. My only worry, how was I going to make this quick?

"When Annabeth and I got to camp we were called to a meeting where Chiron told all of the cabin heads that there was a group of demi-gods that still hate their parents and want them gone. Not only that, but they are also planning an attack on camp. Annabeth volunteered to go undercover as a hostage and she did even though I told her not to and the spy, Ethan Nakamura, ended up being a traitor and gave her up to this psycho Jake, who's the anti-god generals right-hand man. On top of that Jake knows when I'm dreaming and is using it to his advantage. He is hurting Annabeth and she looks dangerously close to dying which only makes me more reckless than usual which probably explains why we ran away from camp without even planning what we are going to do or where we are going to go."

In retrospect, I'm pretty sure I could've made it briefer. Because the look on Thalia's face was somewhere between your-so-dead-if-your-joking and you-seriously-did-that-in-one-breathe.

"So you ran away from camp to save Annabeth?" Thalia asked I nodded.

"Alright," She bit her lip, "Anything else you want to tell me?" Oh yeah, there was something else.

"Jakes my brother." Both Grover and Thalia stared at me incredulously; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mention that part. I wonder if Chiron specifically told me not to tell or not. Oh well, too late.

"Grover, I thought you knew this."

"Percy, does it look like I knew about this?" No, no it did not.

"Another god broke the oath! Seriously, they have to keep their legs closed. This is ridiculous." Thalia spewed.

"I have a feeling you don't want to hear the rest." I said.

"There's More?" I could almost imagine a little lightening bolt beside her head as she said that. Which is sort of funny considering whom her father is.

"Well I don't want to say now." I whispered, I can see Grover slowly moving closer to her bow as to possibly block her from killing us with it. She looked about ready to as well.

"Just… Say… It." There was a little vain pulsing in her temple.

"When we say we ran away from camp, I mean we were forbidden to leave. So let's hope Dionysus doesn't send anyone or anything after us." I was going to mention the prophecies, I decided to keep it to myself. Nobody needed to know those, anyways they could be wrong. Annabeth always said prophecies were double-ended. For her sake I really hope she's right.

"So what are we going to do?" Grover asked.

"We save Annabeth and end the war before it starts." I said, Thalia nodded in agreement. She looked less tense, and as she sat down on the bed I saw the disbelief set in. I know how she felt, hopeless. Maybe even at fault. But it wasn't her fault at all, it was mine, all mine.

"We should probably get to sleep, it's late." Grover said, he was already laying his head on the pillow of his bed.

"Yeah, I should be getting back before Artemis gets worried. I'll be back at sunrise." Thalia gathered her bow and arrows, "Percy, I know this seems grim but we'll get her back." With that she left for camp.

I was too lazy to changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed, knowing Thalia was coming along helped a lot. It also changed our chances of getting Annabeth back. But things were grimmer than she thought, especially with the dual-prophecies hanging over my head. The double-ended prophecies, I pray to the fates their double-ended prophecies.

"Percy?"

"Yes Grover?"

"Annabeth is going to make it, right?" Grover sounded miserable, I can commiserate.

"Yeah Grover, she'll make it." I felt like I was lying, why did I feel like I was lying? Then I remembered.

_"I can't believe you're leaving me, Annabeth." I replied, my plan is now in effect. "I don't think I can forgive you for that." Her head came off from my shoulder and she shot me a confused look._

_"What?" She practically whispered. I stood up and stood in front of her, it was going to kill me to do this but if it made her stay. "I would hate you if you left."_

_She didn't look angry or annoyed, she looked hurt. And even worse it was my fault. "I'm so sorry." She said just as quiet as before; than she looked up at me and smiled a bit, she was go to stay._

_"I'm going to go, even if it means your going to hate me." She wasn't crying, she's strong like that. But than she did something that would haunt me forever, she took off her camp necklace and threw it on my bed and said, "I'm not gong to make it through this one."_

_And like an idiot, I stood there while I watched her walk out of my cabin._

She was going to be okay, we were going to get her back. We had to get her back.


	11. I Burn Myself on a Napkin

Willing Hostage: Chapter 11

A Tea Party

**Authors Note: ** After a ridiculously long hiatus this story is back. I felt inspired after 'Mark of Athena' and saw all of your awesome reviews. Thanks so much for all of those, keep em' coming! So here it is, folks!

The next morning Thalia showed up at the crack of dawn, I had woken up long before her arrival. I was wearing down the carpet by walking back and forth. Or maybe the carpet was already like that, it was hard to tell by the state of our room.

Seriously, we couldn't stay in a three-star hotel once?

Thalia woke Grover up abruptly and told us some good news. Possibly the first I have received in the past few days.

"I told Artemis what happened with Annabeth."

"And…" I inquired.

"She can't help." Thalia said blankly.

"Oh. Then why did you bring it up?" Grover asked.

"Oh no, no, no. She can't help, like she's not allowed. But she will." Thalia pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Artemis gave you a napkin?" I asked sceptically, Thalia shot me a terrifying look.

"It's not a _napkin_, it's a map." She unrolled the napk… I mean map. It looked like a five-year-old had drawn it. There was one red 'X' on the upper right corner with a curvy black line leading to it.

"It looks like you stole this from a kindergarten class, Thalia." I said, another terrifying look was sent my way.

"Sorry, shutting up now." I mumbled.

"How does this work?" Grover asked. Thalia puts out her hand.

"Pass me her hat." And I do, but I can't help but feel tense as I give it to her.

Thalia takes the hat and places it on the bed, still folded, and puts the map on top of it. There's a solid moment of awkward silence as nothing happens. Grover glances over at me and I shrug, I don't know what's supposed to happen. By the looks of it neither does Thalia.

"Oh!" Thalia gasps, "Percy, put your hand on the hat."

So I do, and it starts glowing. The glowing map isn't what alarmed me though; it was the burning sensation on my hand. I tried to pull away but Thalia grabbed my wrist and held it there.

"Don't move your hand, you're going to screw it up!" I flinched at how tight her grip was, feels like she'd been practicing her aim a lot lately. The burning sensation became stronger again and then finally stopped. Thalia let go of my wrist and I pulled back to look at my hand.

It was bright red except for a burn outline of a symbol that my gut told me was Greek. I didn't know what it meant though.

"Gross, it even smells burnt." Grover muttered and he was right too.

"You're marked now." Thalia said, "Whenever you touch that map and focus in on her, her exact location should show. But I have a feeling there's another step" My hand was stinging like crazy but this was the only thing that could lead us to her and any amount of pain would be worth it.

That's when something really weird happened. I don't know how else to explain it but tunnel vision. Everything around shone bright until it was a white blur and it felt as though I had just entered a dream. But I was just awake and just talking to Thalia and Grover.

I blinked and the white light darkened and the room became visible again. But it was a different room. I was back with Annabeth.

She lay in the bed, completely unconscious. For once she was alone, I suppose the idiots figured she was too weak to escape and left her be. She was still in horrible shape, new bruises had appeared since my last dream and her breathing was raspy and strained.

I could practically feel my heart breaking and I wanted to take her away and end this now but I couldn't.

I took a step forward and… Wait, I took a step forward. I could move in this dream. I've never been able to do that before. I took another step, and another, until I was right beside her. I took another risk and tried to touch her hand and she started moving.

The burning in my hand came back and I looked down at hers and the glowing was back. The sensation felt mild to me but Annabeth had started whimpering, and I felt terrible.

"Shhh… It's alright." I had a feeling this was the second step, Annabeth was being marked as well.

The whimpering slowly rose to crying and I kept hushing and apologizing over and over. I wanted to hug her but she looked so delicate I was scared to break her. The glowing stopped and her eyes opened and something amazing happened. She saw me.

"Percy?" She looked so hopeful but sad, "Is that really you?"

I wanted to say so many things but I couldn't decide between begging for forgiveness for what I said to her before she left and telling her about the not-so-official quest. So me being an idiot, settled for nodding.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I am so sorry."

"You're not really here, but I can see you." She was so quiet I moved until I was a couple inches from her face, I fought the urge to kiss her.

"We're going to save you, okay?" I said, "I promise you, I'm going to get you out of here." She smiled weakly and I saw the smile slowly turn towards a frown and she started to cry.

I'm not used to crying Annabeth, my girl usually has her emotions under lock and key. I was going to kill whoever reduced her to this tiny girl in front of me.

That would be the long-lost ass of a brother.

I stroked her hair and kissed her gently on the forehead, I felt myself leaving. But I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay and make sure she know that I didn't mean anything I said and that we were so close.

"You're leaving." Annabeth stated, choking back tears.

"I'll be back soon, but for real. I won't leave you here." I felt the pull bringing me back.

"I love you." And with that I was back in the motel room, still sitting on the bed up right, as if nothing had happened.

"I really wish I knew what we had to do now, but Artemis said it'd happen fairly soon." Thalia was saying, then she must've noticed the look on my face.

"Are you alright, Percy?"

"I think it just happened." Grover and Thalia looked royally confused.

"Step two just happened, I just saw Annabeth." I clarified.

"After all the freaky stuff that has gone down in the past seven years I believe that." Grover muttered.

"What happened?" Thalia asked, I did not want to explain the situation in fear that it would freak Thalia out. She'd be more useful focused. I, on the other hand, was trying very hard to use my anger as motivation and not turn it into a hole in the paper-thin wall of this room.

"I know where she is, we've got to go." Within minutes we were walking out of the crappy room and headed to the bus stop. We were literally an hour away from finally saving Annabeth and ending this war before it starts.

We stood there for a couple minutes before we noticed a vehicle coming towards us. I hoped it was the bus, I was starting to get impatient and Grover was just about to pull his flute out.

I was never a fan of Hilary Duff. Ever.

It wasn't a bus though, it was a limo, and I recognized it within a moment.

"Is that who I think it is?" Thalia asked, I nodded. As the limo pulled up infront of us and stopped I was positive.

It was Aphrodite.


End file.
